Moments
by niffmafia
Summary: It's my first story on Enjoy :)


Jeff najnormalniej w świecie odszedł od stolika i przeszedł po scenie. Na twarzy Nicka zagoscił szeroki usmiech. Blondyn nieraz śpiewał dla niego w Breadstix, pamięta doskonale ten pierwszy raz, kiedy spędzali tutaj swoje pierwsze, wspólne walentynki. Jeffie wtedy, zestresowany i zdenerwowany, zaśpiewał Nickowi _I Just Called To Say I Love You _Stevie'go Wonder'a, dlatego też, siedział cały spięty i zaciekawiony. Co tym razem Jeffowi przyszło na myśl. Nie mylił się, blondyn podszedł do mikrofonu, przedstawił się, tak jak zwykle, ogólnie mam wrażenie, ze ludzie już go kojarzyli ze spontanicznych występów, i zaczął śpiewać. Jednak im dłużej Nick wnikał we słowa, tym bardziej był zakłopotany i rządał wyjaśnień.

_One Direction - Moments_

_Shut the door, turn the light off_

_I wanna be with you_

_I wanna feel your love_

_I wanna lay beside you_

_I cannot hide this even though I try_

_Heart beats harder_

_Time escapes me_

_Trembling hands touch skin_

_It makes this harder_

_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life, your voice your reason to be_

_My love, my heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moments in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

_Close the door_

_Throw the key_

_Don't wanna be reminded_

_Don't wanna be seen_

_Don't wanna be without you_

_My judgement is clouded_

_Like tonight's sky_

_Hands are silent_

_Voice is numb_

_Try to scream out my lungs_

_It makes this hard girl_

_And the tears stream down my face_

_If we could only have this life for one more day_

_If we could only turn back time_

_Flashes left in my mind_

_Going back to the time_

_Playing games in the street_

_Kicking balls with my feet_

_Dancing on with my toes_

_Standing close to the edge_

_There's a pile of my clothes_

_At the end of your bed_

_As I feel myself fall_

_Make a joke of it all_

_You know I'll be_

_Your life, your voice your reason to be_

_My love, my heart_

_Is breathing for this_

_Moments in time_

_I'll find the words to say_

_Before you leave me today_

Jeffie zakończył ładnym ukłonem w stronę publiczności i zebrał naprawdę pokaźne owacje na stojąco, jednak wyraz jego twarzy nie dawał spokoju Nickowi. Dlaczego blondyn był tak nieobecny? Dlaczego śpiewał taką piosenkę? Dlaczego...? W głowie niższego chłopaka kłębiło się tysiące pytań, jednak, gdy blondyn stanął naprzeciw niego, Nick nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. Jeffie objął go, brunet czuł, że chłopak drży, co jemu się jeszcze bardziej nie spodobało.

- Jeff, czy chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? - Te pytanie wyrwało się trochę bezwiednie z ust Duvala. Spojrzał na twarz swojego chłopaka, która już w tym momencie nie wyrażała emocji.

- Chcesz się przejść? - Zaproponował blondyn, a Nick automatycznie poczuł uścisk w żołądku. To nie zapowiadało nic dobrego. Kiwnął powoli głową, a Jeff zapłacił i wyszli na chłodne, wilgotne powietrze. Szli kawałek w milczeniu, ale ta cisza nie była taka jak zwykle, można było wyczuć napięcie i niepokój. Brunet nie wytrzymał za długo. Zagrodził swojemu chłopakowi drogę i spojrzał na niego wyzywająco.

- Jeff, co jest? - Zapytał zdenerwowany. Przypomniał sobie, jak dowiedział się o cukrzycy Sterlinga. Sytuacja była dość podobna. Chłopak był nieswój i za nic nie chciał nic powiedzieć. Dopiero, przyparty do muru, powiedział prawdę. Nicky spodziewał się wieści tego typu.

Blondyn przygryzł wargę i przymknął na moment oczy. Odetchnął głęboko i wziął Nicka za rękę, prowadząc go w stronę pobliskiej ławki. Gdy usiedli, niższy chłopak patrzył na Jeffiego zniecierpliwionym wzrokiem. Sterling westchnął i wbił wzrok w jakiś punkt ponad głową chłopaka.

- Pamiętasz sylwestra w Dalton? - Zadał dość dziwne pytanie, dlatego brunet przekrzywił głowę, próbując cokolwiek wyczytac z tego stwierdzenia. Po chwili, nie wpadając na pomysł, o co może chodzic, przytaknął. Jeff zauwazył to i znów się odezwał.

- Ja wtedy...Ty... zniknąłeś gdzies z Trentem. - Nie dane było mu dokończyć, gdyż drugi chłopak odezwał się.

- Trent źle się poczuł, musiałem odprowadzić go do pokoju. Później złapał mnie woźny, a że wiadomo, że sylwester był imprezą nielegalną, nie mogłem mu dać zadnych podejrzeń, aby zajrzał do szkoły. Więc wrociłem do siebie. - Od razu przeszedł do tłumaczenia się, bo nigdy nie było okazji na ten temat porozmawiać i czuł wyrzuty sumienia, że zostawił swojego chłopaka samego.

- Ja... ja... - Jeff przymknął oczy, a gdy je otworzył, po jego policzku spłynęła łza. - Ja... ja cię wtedy zdradziłem. - Wyrzucił to z siebie pospiesznie. I tak długo przechowywał ten sekret, ale musiał w końcu wyznać prawde, bo trawiła go niemiłosierna nienawiść do siebie. Nie mógł dłużej okłamywac Nicka, nie mógł patrzyć w jego cudowne oczy, wiedząc, że ten nie wie wszystkiego.

Nick poczuł się tak, jakby dostał czymś ciężkim w głowę. Że... Jego Jeffie? Jego idealny Jeff... zdradził. Zdradził go, z którymś z Warblersów.

Poczuł ogromną złość, żal. Żal do chłopaka, jak i do siebie. Patrzył na blondyna, czuł naraz niepohamowaną miłość i... nienawiść. Chciał stamtąd uciec, ale siedział w miejscu.

- Jak to...? Z kim?! - Jego ton głosu był wyższy niż zwyczajnie. Nie mieściło mu się to wszystko w glowie. To nie mogła być prawda. Spoglądał na blondyna i tak bardzo chciał uslyszeć, że to kolejny, glupi żart Jeffa. Jednak, gdy spojrzał na jego twarz, zrozumiał, że wcale mu nie do smiechu.

- Jeff! Przestań. Nie! - Nie chciał, nie chciał w to uwierzyć, wymazywał te słowa z myśli.

- Nicky... ja cię tak bardzo przepraszam. Nie wiem, nie wiem po prostu dlaczego... Nie zasługuję na ciebie. Szaleję za tobą, ale nie jestem dla ciebie wystarczająco dobry. - Jeff płakał. Tak, najnormalniej w świecie płakał. On, on nigdy nie płacze, a teraz... Duval wstał z ławki. Trząsł się. Nie był przekonany czy tak wpłynęło na niego chłodne powietrze. Odwrócił się na pięcie i rzucił tylko:

- Nie chcę cię już więcej widzieć! -

Pognał do Dalton, do internatu, nawet nie oglądając się za siebie.

_**Masz 1 nową wiadomość od: **_Thad

_(12:00) Hej Słońce! Może byś ruszył na probę Warblersów, co?_

_Mijają już dwa tygodnie od waszego zerwania, dasz radę._

_**Masz 1 nową wiadomość od:**_Jeff

_(12:10) Nie Thad, nie przyjdę. Nie zobaczysz mnie już._

_**Masz 1 nową wiadomość od:**_Thad

_(12:13) Jeff?_

_O czym ty mówisz?_

_**Masz 1 nową wiadomość od**__: _**Jeff**

_(12:17) Nie ma mnie w Limie. Nie będzie mnie w Limie._

_**Masz 1 nową wiadomośc od: **_Thad

_(12:19) To jak wrócisz!_

_**Masz 1 nową wiadomość od: **_Jeff

_(12:20) Nie wrócę._

_**Masz 1 nową wiadomość od**__: _Thad

_(12:23) O czym ty w ogóle mówisz?_

_**Masz 1 nową wiadomość od:**_Jeff

_(12:29) Nie wrócę. Nie zranię już Nicka._

_Nie będę zatruwał mu życia. Lepiej będzie jak zniknę._

_Już to zrobiłem. Nie odwiedziesz mnie od tego._

_Zaopiekuj się Nickiem. Proszę._

_**Masz 1 nową wiadomość od**__: _Thad

_(12:31) Jeff, ćpałeś? Piłeś?_

_**Masz 1 nową wiadomość od: **_Jeff

_(12:32) ..._

_**Masz 3 nowe wiadomości od**__: _Thad

_(12:34) Jeff, ogarnij się!_

_(12:40) Jeff?_

_(13:08) Jeff, kurwa! Gdzie jesteś?_

_***Masz 1 nieodebrane połączenie od: Thad***_

Nick czuł się nieswojo. Był sam, zupełnie sam, pośród tłumu ludzi, wśród Warblersów, a nwet w otoczeniu własnej rodziny. Mijał drugi miesiąc od pamiętnego wieczoru w Breadstix. Wtedy widział Jeffa po raz ostatni. Blondyn zerwał z nim kontakt, zupełnie, a Nicky nie rozumiał tego i to chyba najbardziej go bolało. Nawet zdrada nie była taka straszna, przy tym, co teraz działo się w sercu bruneta. Nie miał pojęcia co dzieje się z jego bylym chłopakiem, gdzie jest, nie dawał znaku zycia, nie odpowiadał na sms'y i na telefony. Przepadł, jak kamień w wodę, a Nick obwiniał o to przede wszystkim siebie. Sprawiał wrażenie, że uporał się ze swoim zakończonym związkiem, jednak, w rzeczywistości, chował wszystko głęboko w swoim serduszku i miał wrażenie, że z dnia na dzień jest tylko gorzej.

Jeff wcale nie czuł się z tym wszystkim lepiej. Wyjechał do Nowego Jorku, do kuzynostwa, załatwił z nauczycielami w Dalton naukę on-line. Nikt nie wiedział, gdzie blondyn przebywa, nawet nie zdążyl się z nikim pożegnac. Wyjeżdżał pospiesznie, jednak nie żalował swojej decyzji. Musiał ukarać się za to, co zrobił Nickowi i naprawdę dokonał tego. Jego ból był tak silny, że z optymistycznego, żywiołowego blondyna, po ulicach Nowego Jorku włóczyl się wrak człowieka. Jaką wielką ranę pozostawiła po sobie ta sytuacja, skoro Jeff porzucił śpiew i to na dobre. Nieraz, wczesniej, podśpiewywał sobie pod prysznicem lub podczas robienia śniadania, teraz, to zachowanie całkiem zanikło. Nie cieszył się już niczym, nic nie sprawiało mu radości, a czasem prosta rzecz lub czynność, przywoływała wspomnienia, które prześladowały Jeffa non stop i nie pozwalały o niczym zapomnieć.

_***Numer nieznany***_

Nicky nacisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

- Nicholas Duval, slucham?

- Nicky? - W słuchawce można bylo rozpoznać piskliwy głos sześcioletniej siostry Jeffiego, Susan.

- Sus! - Prawie krzyknął zaskoczony i ucieszony. Nareszcie mógł porozmawiać z kims, kto wie, gdzie podziewa się jego blondyn!

- Nick, bo jest źle. Jeff jest w szpitalu. I... oj, musze kończyć! Idzie mama, zabroniła mi do ciebie dzwonić, bo tak mowił braciak. Mówił, że _od tamtej pory Nicky ma o mnie nie wiedziec. Tak jakbym nie istniał._ Aua... Mamo!... _*bip bip bip*_

- Sus? SUSAN? HALO? - Nick drżącą ręką odsunął telefon od ucha. Jak to... Szpital, zabroniła mi, jakbym nie istniał... Kurwa!

Brunet chyba nigdy wczesniej nie był tak szybko gotowy do wyjścia. Na złamanie karku leciał na autobus, na szczęscie nie musiał długo czekac. Wysiadł przy szpitalu i pognał do środka. Po dziesięciu minutach krzyku, zlości i zamieszania, zdołał dowiedzieć się, gdzie leży Jeff Sterling. Uchylił drzwi od sali numer 36. Leżał tam, spał. Był sam. Nicky wszedł po cichu i usiadł obok łóżka. Patrzył. Spoglądał na spokojną twarz, słuchał równego, kojącego oddechu. W jego głowie panował chaos. Czuł rozdzierającą tęsknotę, ale też strach.

- Czy można panu jakoś pomóc? - Dźwięczny głos wyrwał chłopaka z rozmyślań, wzdrygając go.

- Co mu jest? - Zapytał cicho, gdy napotkał się z pytającym spojrzeniem lekarza. - To... to mój chłopak. Boję się. - Wyszeptał, a łzy stanęły mu w oczach. Pani doktor uśmiechnęła się miło.

- Już jest dobrze. Był w stanie śpiączki cukrzycowej, nie wziął leków. Na szczęście dzis rano się wybudził. Teraz odpoczywa. - wyjaśniła mu.

Nicky kiwnał jej głową i wyszeptał ciche_ dziękuję_, a kobieta opuściła salę. Brunet teraz usiadł na łóżku i pogłaskał chorego po policzku.

- Jeffie... Kochanie... - Mówił spokojnie, jednak po chwii poczuł skapujące łzy. Dotarło do niego, że kilka godzin temu mógł stracic chłopaka na zawsze. Juz nigdy nie poczuć dotyku jego delikatnej skóry, juz nigdy nie usłyszeć jego głosu, już... nigdy nie spojrzeć w te cudowne oczy. Nie roztrzepać mu włosów, czego tak nie cierpiał i za każdym razem układał je na nowo.

- Jeff... - Powtórzył jeszcze raz, zanim calkiem się rozkleił. Wtedy też poczuł dłoń na swoim udzie i otworzył, uprzednio przymknięte oczy. Blondyn spoglądał na niego z miłością. Identycznie, jak wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz mowil o swoich uczuciach. Jak wtedy, kiedy po raz pierwszy, drugi i kolejny się całowali. Wtedy, kiedy pocieszał smutnego Nickiego, po przegranych zawodach. Brunet usmiechnął się do chlopaka.

- Jeffie! - Prawie krzyknał, lądując obok niego delikatnie i wplątując swoje palce w jego wlosy. Złozył na jego ustach słodki i mokry pocalunek. - Jeff... - Powtórzył jeszcze.

- Nicky...- Wychrypiał blondyn i na jego twarzy pojawił się szeroki uśmiech. Jak sprzed paru miesięcy, jak byli razem.

- Jeffie! Jestem tutaj, jestem przy tobie...- Nick powtarzał w kółko to samo, gładząc chłopaka po włosach. - Ja... tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem. Nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. - Mowił, przerywając sobie pocałunkami, ktorymi obsypywał twarz blondyna. - Kocham cię i już nigdy cie nie opuszczę. Nigdy... - Jęknął mu w usta i po raz kolejny go pocałował. - Już nigdy nie powiem, że nie chcę cię więcej widzieć.

Jeff uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Kocham cię mocniej. - Dodał tylko i przyciągnął do siebie chlopaka. Tak bardzo mu go brakowało.

- Obiecuję ci... już. Nigdy, przenigdy nie będzie takiej sytuacji między nami. - Dodał jeszcze cicho. Po tych słowach, ani jeden, ani drugi chlopak nie odzywał się, zasnęli we wlasnych ramionach. Spokojni, zmęczeni, ale szczęśliwi.


End file.
